dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Summergate Post Office
The Summergate Post Office was a structure in Summergate that served as a mail system for citizens of Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. It was built and operated by Retro and Tox. Sprankles, Retro, and Tox had discussed the possibility of building a post office for months but decided to postpone planning and construction until the conclusion of the Summergate Secret Santa. Two different locations were initially considered. The first, the site of the Secret Santa Christmas tree, was deemed to be too small. A second site on the West Road next to the Pixel Art Museum was chosen instead. On 4E:356, Tox, Retro, Katie, Hyper, and Rocco began clearing terrain at the site. Construction was completed eight days later on 4E:364. Most of the design came from Tox and Retro working together, though several elements were the result of their individual creativity. Retro was responsible for the redstone mechanisms that powered the post office. The post office featured mailboxes that could be reserved for free by any citizen of Dragonhollow. Though they alone could access their box's contents, anyone could leave them letters or gifts. A citizen was notified that they had mail via a glowing red indicator light. After reserving a box, citizens could submit a personal banner that would be hung on the wall. Written books, stamps, and blank banners could be purchased from Postman Pat, the mail clerk. Sprankles was the first citizen to claim a mailbox. Katie, HyperSilence, and Rocco donated their time in helping with parts of the Post Office. MrJevie, Rolo, wickedestccb, Sensei, zerg, and Jinx provided materials either through donation or trade. =Box Owners= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:before.png|Building site early in the Fourth Era File:2016-01-21 01.28.48.png|Retro experiments with designs for a compact mailbox backend File:2016-01-22 00.34.42.png|Rocco's home overlooking excavated building site File:2016-01-22_02.51.48.png|Katie hard at work terraforming the site File:2016-01-22 03.04.58.png|Retro surveys progress on the triple entrances File:2016-01-22_03.41.54.png|Retro leaps between columns, with bearcote's XP grinder looming above File:2016-01-22_21.20.55.png|Retro, Katie, and Rocco stand near completed brick elements File:2016-01-23 04.19.34.png|Initial wing work inspected by Macca. File:2016-01-22 20.54.17.png|Retro completes the mailbox machinery File:2016-01-23_06.14.48.png|Exterior walls take shape File:2016-01-24 06.02.17.png|Experimentation with endcap designs File:2016-01-25_03.01.26.png|Intial arched roof spans erected File:2016-01-25 04.39.10.png|Scaffolding and Retroing File:2016-01-26 02.25.12.png|Fountain design File:2016-01-25 04.39.51.png|Roof pitch testing File:2016-01-25 04.39.51.png|Different interior floor combinations File:2016-01-25 06.05.58.png|Retro works on crow-stepped gable File:2016-01-25_23.50.05.png|Wing roof and central fountain completed File:2016-01-27_07.40.55.png|Atrium work begins File:2016-01-28_04.33.30.png|MrJevie visits the construction site File:2016-01-28 04.40.18.png|Atrium work continues with peristyled collonade File:2016-01-28_23.40.07.png|Atrium progress visible from Lake Summergate File:2016-01-29_00.02.50.png|Groundskeeping from Katie File:2016-01-29 01.22.20.png|Tox and Retro considered several dome designs File:2016-01-29_05.01.49.png|Completed dome from downtown Summergate File:2016-01-30 04.23.26.png|Upside-down pigmen attack construction site File:2016-01-30_06.39.35.png|The finished Post Office File:2016-01-30_07.14.10.png|The finished Post Office File:2016-01-30 07.14.38.png|The finished Post Office File:2016-01-30_07.11.32.png|Long-distance view of entire building from the Rookery File:2016-01-30 07.08.02.png|The West Wing File:2016-01-30 07.08.18.png|The East Wing File:2016-01-30_07.08.37.png|Interior of wing File:2016-01-30 07.09.56.png|Back wall of atrium File:2016-01-30_07.11.01.png|Tox under the atrium dome File:2016-01-30 07.12.13.png|Side view File:2016-03-10_23.16.55.png|Back view and Rocco's house File:2016-01-30_08.12.41.png|Retro from the main entrance File:2016-01-30 07.13.02.png|Tox from the main entrance File:2016-01-31_00.08.03.png|Shark and Hyper (wearing Acey's face) File:2016-02-13_01.25.41.png|Acknowledgements File:2016-02-13_01.26.55.png|Pat the Post Office clerk File:2016-01-31 00.11.20.png|Shark, Boo, and Jinx in the atrium File:2016-02-14_15.56.05.png|Post Office on the map wall in the Tox Box File:2016-03-18 19.42.59.png|Damage during the Fall of Summergate File:2016-03-18 23.22.10.png|Overhead shot of the damage (upper left) File:2016-03-22 01.46.31.png|A day after the destruction ---- Category:Places Category:Summerlands Locations Category:West Road Category:Retronglomerate